Show Me to the World or Keep me a Secret?
by Itzallinthestarz
Summary: Does Anyone keep promises anymore?Set for the week following the famous Saturday Detention of march '84
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: So I don't own any of the characters;Kinda wished I owned Bender though,he was pretty sexyy back then :-p

* * *

**Chapter 1-The Waiting Game**

After being picked up from Saturday detention, five teenagers had been changed forever, whether the rest of their highschool would ever know it or not. Those 5 teens in question were: Brian Johnson-The Brain, Andrew Clark-The Athlete, Allison Reynolds-The Basketcase, Claire Standish-The Princess, and John Bender-The Criminal, and ever since detention had let out at 4 o'clock that day, all of them appeared to be confused. They didn't know whether to be happy that they had found someone who actually understood them, or mad that anyone else in school would never accept it.

Since being picked up, Brian seemed to be the least confused member of the Breakfast club, which probably wasn't saying much at all. Although he hadn't exactly hooked up with anyone that Saturday, everyone had a relationship with the others by then. Brian had atleast hoped that he'd made four friends that day, but with being told by Claire that it seemed to be socially unacceptable, his hope faltered. He seemed to have the support from Andrew, though, who knew it would be wrong to just ditch someone like that when they hadn't done anything wrong. He was sure he could count on Allison, though, because she never had any friends to start with. He didn't even know what to think of Bender, whose only real show of companionship had been him shoving a baggie of weed down Brian's pants.

At a gym, 15 miles away from where Brian sat contemplating, was Andrew. He had been brought directly there to workout after detention, but he couldn't concentrate at all. When he had gone into detention earlier that day, he had expected nothing more than sitting in a library putting up with some ass of a principal. True, he had met four pretty interesting although very peculiar people, but one stood out most to him. This was the basketcase: the girl who was there for no reason, who carried her life in her purse, who pilfered wallets, and whose supposed drink of choice was vodka. This girl was beautiful, whether she had black shit around her eyes, or if Claire had given her a makeover. He was sure that this girl was perfect for him, but how do you deal with these things at school? Might as well shove your head in the toilet, and wait for the head football player to give you a swirley,and laugh his ass off. He couldn't let these people down now though.._Well, no use worrying about it now, _he thought and started another set of bench presses.

Next was Allison, hard at work convincing herself that it was all a joke. _Why would some jock fall over me,of all people? I mean, a blonde boy, a wrestler? Why me,and not Claire?She's the pretty one..Will he even pay attention to me on Monday? Ahh..Fuck. _Allison had completely confused herself with all these questions,and was just about going insane by then. Wait, she was already insane, but this was just taking it all to a new level. She wondered if the stereotypically perfect people like Claire were even worried about what Monday would hold.

That Claire was.Worried as I don't even know what.She was supposed to be grounded for skipping school the other day,but her friends,as always, had snuck her out to go to another lame party;The same party that Andy had been telling her about earlier that day.A party where she knew only the most popular kids would be hanging out, drinking and screwing around.She hadn't even had one drink tonight; her thought process was already pretty fogged up at present._A Criminal?_ she thought.. _How did I possibly fall for John? Easy Answer.He's the guy my parents would hate,the one they spend a few hours a day telling me to stay away from.The guy you like because he does all the bad things you only wish you could do.Also the one who runs away from anything permanent. I betcha anything I'd be better,safer,saner, with out him._

And Bender? He was too stoned to really think about anything.

* * *

A/N: Sorry,shortish chapter:Obviously nothing's happened yet... Review please 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:So we all know what happened on Saturday,then there was confusion for the rest of the day,and trying to work up to Monday,.but what happened on Sunday?

* * *

**Chapter 2-A Twist of Fate**

Sunday had set itself over Shermer once again. The rest of the population was glad to be going to Church, or was just happy for another day of rest; Well except for maybe the crew from Saturday detention. They didn't need another whole day of thinking, Heaven knows that just might kill them.

Brian was still fast asleep when 10 a.m. rolled around,which was a rare occurance in his house. He knew it wouldn't last for much longer,and well-he's quite the brain,you know.

"Brian,get up! Some boy is here to see you!" His little sister had run in the room screaming,and was proceeding to jump all over him.

_Ugh.Who is it now?_

He pulled on T-shirt and the pants from the day before,and marched into the living room.

"Andy?What're you doing here?" Brian said groggily..

"Don't sound so excited to see me there Elephant boy." said Andy with a roll of his eyes, "Did you think I really would forget about you?C'mon buddy,we're goin to see a flick."

Brian hadn't ever been invited to the movies before,especially by a jock..He had grabbed his wallet and jacket and was about to step out the door,but his mom pulled him aside and spoke lowly,"Brian,I don't want you getting in any sort of trouble with this boy. He looks like trouble to me; If I were you,I'd stay home and not even risk anything." Brian gave her this new sort of "Eat Shit" look he had learned from the previous afternoon, and slammed the front door behind him.

"You know,Bri, you should tell your mom to be just a _wee_ bit quieter.Heard every word.Haha" They erupted in laughter, as the jeep made it's way down the driveway,and headed towards the movies in the center of town.After a few minutes when they were discussing the new album from the Smiths, they rolled by the same party that Claire had been to the previous night.Brian questioned what had happened there,and Andrew told him that he had been there last night,but didn't stay because everyone else was drunk and he didn't have enough strength after the gym to put up with those idiots.

After every party, of course there is one person who is drunk,but thinks that they are very capable of driving home.For this party,there had been one of Claire's best cheerleader friends, who decided she was going to drive home, after lying on some guy's carpet for a few hours.

She was backing up from Stubbie's driveway, and knew she should be stopping.But, as intoxicated as she was, she knew not the difference between the gas and the brake. She spead backwards into a jeep that was going by.Andy's jeep.

She slammed into the side,forcing the driver's side door to be crushed, and the glass in the window to shatter;CausingAndy to tighten up within the car.Brian was terrified of what had happened, and reached over to his buddy. _Please God, let Andy be o.k. You can't give me a friend and then take him back so quickly._ He grabbed the carphone and dialed the police. "Uh,yes, I'm outside the Mcleod's house at 1225 Oak St. A drunk girl backed into my buddy and me, but he's unconcious."

An ambulance was sent to the scene of the crash,and Andy was picked up on a stretcher and was driven off to the hospital. One police man stayed behind to get information from the drunk girl,and to get the little information that Brian had. His parents were called, the jeep was towed, and the girl was carried into the detention center,and charged withunderage drinking,and for driving while intoxicated.

Obviously, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson were very upset when they reached the scene. After making sure that Brian hadn't a scratch on him at all, they started in on him.

"What did I tell you about hanging out with this boy!He was trouble,and you know I'm right!" Brian shook his head, but couldn't argue with his mom.She was a persistent bitch,and he knew for a fact that she was wrong, so no longer did he care what she had to say.

He begged for his parents to take him to the hospital so he could see how Andy was, but they said no; That that would just get him in even more trouble.So they drove back home in silence,and sent Brian to his room.

_Why would this happen today,of all days? The day I start having a buddy to hang out with,and my parents are keeping me from seeing him.I have to know he's okay._

Brian climbed carefully and quietly down the trellis outside of his second story window at about 4 in the afternoon, and began walking to the hospital, even though he knew that it was almost 20 miles away. Then an idea came to him.He rang the doorbell to his next door neighbor's house.

One frail and hairy looking boy answered the door and Brian knew exactly what to say for the first time in ages.

"Hey Larry, I was wondering if you could possibly give me a ride to the hospital. My friend and I were in a car crash,and I just need to know if he's okay...And, if he is, I know he has something to say to you about what happened with you the other day."

Larry understood what Brian was saying, and being the nice guy he was, decided to give the ride to him. He wanted that apology anyway,that is, if Andrew was alright.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks Basketcase0405,you're the only one who's been reviewing! But here's another chapter because I can't stop writing to save my life

* * *

**Chapter 3-Masquerades will Get you Through the Day**

As luck would have it,traffic was horrible. Larry, though usually very cautious when driving, was afraid Brian might gain some super strength,and beat the crap out of him if he didn't speed it up a little bit. When the string of cars in front of him seemed to thin out a little bit, Larry become what you might call a lead-foot; Swerving in and out of the cars, doing 55 in a 35 zone.

And then behind them, of course, the red and blue lights flashed. _Shit._

By this time,Larry was freaking out: "BRIAN BRIAN WHAT DO I DO!"

_What do you think you moron!_ "Uh.Pull over."

And there they sat on the side of the road looking up at the cop in the ridiculous hat.

"License and registration please." Fumbling with the papers, Larry handed them over.

The cop hobbled back to his car to write a ticket,and came back a few minutes later with some words of wisdom. "Whatever it is,I'm sure it can wait long enough for you to slow down and do the speed limit,boys." _Wisdom my ass_ thought Brian and Larry.

They finally got to the hospital, over an hour after they had left Larry's house.

"Excuse me can you tell me where Andrew Clark is?" Brian said when they got up to the front desk.

"Uh,yes,he is surgery right now,so you'll have to wait over there." She extended a bony pointer finger to a set of dingy stained chairs that sat outside the O.R.

But they sat anyway,and waited for what seemed like forever.

At eight o'clock a cot came rolling out of the room, carrying a boy with a bandage over his head,and a cast around his leg.

Shaken awake from their almost sleep,Brian and Larry jumped up to walk along side the bed.

"How is he?"

The doctor looked at Brian..."Are you a family member?"

_C'mon Brian you can do it.Lie like you do to those bastards of parents of yours._

He stared at the doctor for a minute "Yes,he's my older brother."

_Please buy it, doc, please!  
_"Well, he had a minor concussion which shouldn't really effect him all that much, but he's broken his left leg pretty badly,and we're going to have to keep him in here for a few days atleast,until he can walk with crutches."

Andy was wheeled into another room, when he began to become concious again.

"Hey there buddy," smiled Brian.

Andy looked up a little too weak to speak at all,but really Brian understood..

He did see Larry though, and the words throbbed at his throat wishing they could escape from his lips.

The nurses were giving him water though now so maybe his throat wouldn't be so caught up

and he started slowly "Hey guys..Larry,listen I'm really sorry for the other day in the locker room.I'm sure an apology like this doesn't really make up for any of what happened,but atleast you see me at my weakest too..." He glanced away until Larry spoke back

"It's okay man...I'm just glad you're okay."

What was this?Another bond between jock and nerd?

From that they all just talked, trying to forget everything that had happened in that very long,disasterous day.

"You know the bright side though?" said Brian, "Your knee did give,and you won't be able to wrestle again any time soon."

Andy looked dissapointed there for a second, but his frown turned to a grin.."I'll be okay now.No more taping buns together."  
The room filled up with laughter,which seemed to annoy the nurses down the hall..

"I'm sorry,gentlemen, but visiting hours are over now" _Bitch... _thought all three of them.

Brian and Larry bid farewell to Andy,and left him there alone in the room.

* * *

Sneaking back into a house,is much harder than sneaking out Brian soon discovered. He tried to creep in the front door,but of course it tends to make a THUD when you shut it,even carefully, behind you.

Even if it had shut quietly, his presence would have been known the instant he walked in.

His parents were up,along with his sister,all of their hair looking disheveled,and their faces looking overly tired and distrought.

_Hahahahahhaha_ Brian felt like laughing now,but really didn't feel like getting the shit kicked out of him at present.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?HAVE YOU BEEN OFF TRYING TO FIND THAT GUY?WE TOLD YOU NOT TO GO ANYWHERE NEAR HIM."

Brian wasn't even listening.Not at all,not to anything of them,not even his sister's constant "Nannerbooboos" when his parents threatened him with being grounded.

"Yeah,Andy's my friend,and I won't stand by and let things just happen to him. I'm goin to bed.Night"

This completely baffled his parents though,because why was there goody too shoes son not sucking up,or being good,or trying to frantically apologize to stay out of trouble?

**And so silence lay over the house after that,and the city slept,waiting for Monday morning to come.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I finally had two different reviewers! Yay ,Sorry just a tad easily amused as tiredness starts in. Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 4-You're what keeps me believing the world's not gone dead

_Warped hallways twisted and twirled around, lockers with little death traps inside gaped open..Cheerleaders pranced around, their faces grey and tired. The wrestling team was cheering, cheering for some kind of funeral that was going on in the gym, and he was confused. Confused at what had happened to this school, why someone was dead, and why the normal hell hole was even more hellish than usual. He crept into the gym...Peered at the coffin to see who was inside._

_There she was. The most beautiful face he had ever known. Rest in Peace said a poster in front of a bouquet of flowers. Allison was dead, and the wrestlers were happy. They had killed her, and he knew it._

Andy woke up in a cold sweat. He looked down at his leg. _Damn .Still broken. _He took the remote off the tray in front of his bed, and switched on the TV to the weather channel. _Monday? It's Monday already? But..I have to go to school, I want to..no scratch that.**Need **to see...her. And what was with that dream anyway? My "buddies" are gonna find out...aren't they..? _

_**

* * *

**_

At the same time, in a different place, someone else of Shermer was waking up. She had decided to try some clean shoes and a headband today, but only because of that boy she had been thinking about all weekend. Andy was really the only reason she was getting out of bed today. I mean, she didn't have any friends at school, so why bother with that, and her parents would ignore her as usual, so why even show her face downstairs? Andy made her feel so different though, so she figured it might safe-or at least amusing to get her butt out of bed.

She threw her gigantic purse over her shoulder and headed out the door, getting some odd looks from neighbors who had obviously never seen her face before. _What're you looking at, freaks! _She was thinking.._ Way to be a hypocrite there, Ali._ She giggled to herself and got on the bus, earning her some more bizarre looks from people she really didn't care to know.

When she got to school though, she got a funny feeling in her stomach and her heart sort of sank, although she didn't know why. She passed mostly unfamiliar faces in the hallways; searched for any of the four she had met over the weekend. Ah ha! Someone she knew. This would certainly be a test of the crowd's friendship inside of school. She began to search her mind quickly for something to say to this person, but was beaten to the punch line.

"Allison!" The gorgeous redhead called out to her. _Wow, that's unexpected._ "Hey girlie," said Claire again. But Allison just stared blankly.

"What?" she finally blurted out.

"Uh.Hi..I'm Claire..Remember me? Cherry? Lipstick skills?"

Allison kind of chuckled a bit, "Yeah, I remember you, just a tad surprised that you're talking to me."

"Yeah well that whole talk from John and Andy really got to me. My "pals" were a little surprised too, and started in on me. Something about psychos. But whatever, I told them to fuck off."

Claire and Allison walked off down the hallway, towards Biology, which they hadn't even realized that they had together. A week ago, they didn't even know each other existed.

The next bell went much the same, except it was Bender that Allison met in history class.

"Uh, hey John.." Bender sort of glared at her for a minute, but ended up cracking a smile. "Well well miss basketcase. How goes it?"

"Fine..You know, Claire was looking for you earlier..I think she's gone a little off the deep end today though, she practically chased me down in the halls, and told her friends off. I think I'm rubbing off on her a little bit, wouldn't you say?" He nodded, his brain all filled up with shit.

_Claire must think I've forgotten about her by now. I've passed her like 8 times in the halls today..Good thing she didn't see me. Couldn't think of a goddamn thing to say. Wow, that's new.._

Bender was about to say something back to Allison, but the bell rang ,and the teacher started droning on endlessly about the civil war.

_**

* * *

**_

Claire had been spending the morning with a feeling of freedom but also was scared as crap about seeing John. She thought she had seen him disappear around a corner but she didn't want to chase after him like a retard, and then it not be him.

By lunch time, she had collected her nerves and was ready to seek him out, and make sure they were still..together.

She spotted him from across the courtyard, and was taking off towards him, when Allison stepped in front of her. "Hey. Claire, have you seen Andy at all today?"

_Please girl I love you but I don't have time for this!ugh._

"Nah, I haven't seen him, I mean he was fine at the party on Saturday night, but I really don't know where he could be.." And with that Allison had convinced herself that he was ignoring her..._Figures._

Claire made sure no other distractions would come up to her, and set off towards John. He looked her way for a minute, sent one of his stoner friends off, and met her half way between where she had been stopped by Allison and where he had been sitting.

"Hey, Cherry."

_Okay heart, _she thought _,you can stop beating so fast. Like now._

She was at a loss for words, again. She had a case of the Allisons, and just stared at him.

"What," he said, "Boogies hanging out my nose again?"

She shook her head...but still said nothing.

"Okay, what'd I do?"

"Nothing..I just wasn't sure if"_ Well finally,words!_ "If we were still together?"

He just sort of looked at her there for a moment, cleared his throat very, very loudly, so that the whole courtyard turned to look. (If John Bender clears his throat, you look. That's just how it is.)

"Exhibit A..." He pointed to the diamond still in his ear.Claire's diamond.

"Exhibit B.." He put his hand on her face, leaned in, and kissed her. Simple as that.

The whole courtyard of course was gawking, but that was John's intent in the first place.

"So.." she said,"I'll take that as a yes.."

* * *

A/N: So.We've only made it half way through Monday, but. Alas, more to come! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-Aha!Y'all actually liked that last chapter.Yay.It took longer than expected to get to this chapter thoughh..So here goes

* * *

Chapter 5-Headaches and Panic

So,Claire and Bender seemed to be content,but what about Allison?

She had not been able to find Andy all day, and was starting to doubt that he had searched for her at all.If only she had found Brian; she would have known where Andy really was,and why he couldn't be there to make her day brighter.

She knew the only way she could give up on this day,was to go home.And the only way to go home would be to get sent home by the nurse. She walked into the nurse's office after lunch, signed in,and waited for Nurse Marino.

"Well,Allison, what's wrong today?"

"I've got another one of my migranes..It's awful"

"It seems we've run out of your medicine for them here,so I'm going to have to call your parents to come get you."

Allison turned away from the nurse, and smiled to herself. Her day may have been going like shit,but atleast she could spend it at home in bed.

15 minutes later, her mother had picked her up, shoved some pills at her, and sent her to bed.

* * *

Brian hadn't even thought about Allison at all today. Andy really hadn't said a thing to him about her, so he figured he wouldn't say anything to her,or to anyone else for that matter.

After school, Brian caught a city bus to the hospital.

"Hey there Andy, how you holding up?"

_Well _thought Andy_ my leg is broken and I can't see my girl.How the hell do you think I feel?_

"I'm doin okay.Leg still hurts a bit, but that figures..How was school?"

"It was kinda crazy.I heard that John and Claire were practically making out during lunch.Oh, and Claire and Allison are practically best buds now"

_How can Claire and Allison be friends?Claire said she probably wouldn't even talk to people like John and Ali if she saw them.."  
_"Wow," started Andy, "I'm kinda mad that I missed that one...So did you see Allison?"

"Hmm..I think I saw her like once,but she left early.Seemed kinda distracted,but then again,that's Allison for you."

"Brian..I need you to do me a really,really big favor."

Andy began to tell Brian what he needed him to do. He told him that he needed to either find Allison or call her, and tell her where he really was.He didn't want her thinking that he had just blown her off because he didn't like her.Truth was that he really did.

* * *

20 Minutes later, Brian was knocking on the front door of someone who lived across town.

A strange looking woman opened the door.Brian didn't recognize her at all.

"Excuse me, is Allison home?"

The woman looked a little confused as to why someone was here for Allison,but she nodded anyway.

Brian stepped into the foyer, and waited.

Ali emerged from her room a few minutes later,and they went outside to take a walk and talk.

"So...why are you here Brian?"

"Well..you see..yesterday, he picked me up to go see a movie, and some drunk chick smashed into us. Andy broke his leg and now he's in the hospital."

Brian waited for a response but even after a few minutes, Allison didn't say anything..She was just sort of..there.

"You should go see him when you can..He told me some things to tell you, but..I don't know,I think he'd be better off if he got to tell you them himself."

He walked Allison back to her house, and caught another bus home.

He slammed the door behind him, and the drama started again.

"BRIAN, where have you been! You're grounded and you know it,so why didn't you come home right after school!"

He just shrugged and walked away,parents still screaming.He still didn't give a damn what they said.

* * *

Allison had just sort of wandered away from her house towards the hospital, nervous as ever about seeing him..She didn't even know what he had to say to her,but wasn't even sure if she _wanted_ to know what he'd say. When she arrived, she sort of fiddled around out front,before even walking in the door. She pressed the button for the elevator,and waited for the numbers outside the door to come down to 1. When the passengers had all stepped out,she got in and pressed the button for the third floor.She didn't even know if this was the floor that he was on, but the number just felt so familiar that she pressed it anyway.

When the doors opened, she looked out..It was white in here.Stark white. Now she knew why this was the floor that she had remembered. Psych ward.

She pressed the close-door button, and sunk down into the floor,tears streaming down her cheeks.She knew that floor all too well and had never wanted to go back. Her heartbeat raced, she started to sweat a bit, and then 2 seconds before the elevator reached the correct floor, she passed out.

At the same time,of course, Andy was on his way down to get some pudding from the cafeteria in the wheelchair they had let him use to get around while he was in the hospital. The elevator doors had opened on floor 5, and there he spotted Allison on the floor looking helpless. He couldn't help her though,so he called out to anyone with in earshot.

She was rushed to a room, and they waited for her to become concious again. She had had a panic attack from seeing the ward where she spent so many years of her youth, visiting her older sister who was mentally insane by 11 years old,and had commited suicide when she was 13.

Three hours after she had passed out, she opened her eyes,but thought she was still dreaming. She saw Andy looking over her..

"Andrew...?"

"Allison, are you okay?"

_I must be dreaming...Why is he here? More like,why am I here?_

Remembering though that he had asked her a question, Allison nodded, even though she didn't really know if she was okay or not.

"So," Andy began, "I bet you were on your way here to see me..I had been wanting to talk to you about us..I wasn't at school today,but I guess Brian told you why.I didn't want you to think that I was blowing you off or anything.I've been practically driving myself crazy all day thinking about you."

Completely over that whole panic attack thing, Allison seemed to be sitting pretty contently on cloud nine, with Andy.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n:So I haven't written in a whole week,because of this lame thing called school .ha.

* * *

Chapter 6-I'm human,and I need to be loved, just like everyone else does

Hospitals don't seem like much of a place for romance, or anything happy for that matter, to anyone normal.

But,alas, we know that Allison and Andy just aren't normal. They are the kind of people you can relate to, but the one's who you can really never get inside their head. They're just that unique.

Allison, after following Andy back to his room, sat on the foot of his bed, making those little ga-ga faces at him that used to make her gag.

"So,anyway, now that that drama's all over.." smirked Andy, making Allison blink hard and snap out of the little trance she had going on. "I can't believe you thought I was ditching you..Well,yeah actually I can. Before Saturday, I was the kid who just wanted to make his dad proud of him. Then you come along,and now?Everything's changed. I'm in the hospital with a broken leg, my wrestling career is basically over (Thank God..), and I'm falling for the basketcase, who's not really a basketcase at all."

Andrew had basically summed up everything that had happened to him over that weekend, even though it kind of surprised Alison that just a few words could express like a million different emotions.

"Yeah..You know Andy, I think all of us changed a lot since Saturday, even though most people would say that one day wouldn't be able to do that to you. I mean, just the other day, I was being silent, and today I just have way too many things to say. I hadn't been to this hospital in years, and I had hoped beyond hope that I would never have to come back here.Although, now I'm really glad that I did.."

It may have taken all his strength to do so, but Andy leaned as far up as he could on that bed, took Allison's hand,and kissed here, right there in that Salmon colored,sickenly clean smelling hospital bedroom. Now, if that's not love (Kissing someone in a salmon colored room,that is..), then I honestly don't know what love is.

Five minutes later, and that bitch nurse was back again.

Yeah, visiting hours, over...once more.

But Allison went on her happily just the same, with the promise of seeing Andy tomorrow..

* * *

When Allison came home that night, as always, no one noticed when she slammed the door behind her, left her dirty shoes ON the kitchen table, and blasted music in her room.Enough is enough. Ignorance may have been bliss for her parents, but this was just taking it too far.

When she knew her parents would be sitting on the couch in the living room, trying to pretend they were perfect and watch TV, she came in. She took her place in between the coffee table and the television set, in a way so that it was impossible for her parents to see. Apparently, she was invisible, because they just kept looking at the TV, like they could see every detail of the show, even through Allison.

"Mom, Dad? Anyone home?"

They finally looked at her._Good!Progress!_

"What?" _Oh that's nice.Real nice, parental units. Your one and only remaining daughter and you talk like that._

"Well, the other day I had this thing called a reality check. Yeah, so apparently I actually matter to people, even if I don't mean a thing to you guys. I do exist, by the way, and problems don't fix themselves, just so you know. But, if you keep ignoring me, as I know you love to do...you're gonna be down to zero daughters! Now I know how Clarissa got like this..Yeah remember her?The dead one?The other one you tried to forget about? I'm going to end up like that if you dont START FUCKING PAYING ATTENTION TO ME!"

_Stares.Silence. Not blank stares though, that's a good sign..right?_

10 Minutes later...still stunned silence. _Okay, guess I'll..come back later._

She went back up to her room, waiting for her parents to collect themselves, and atleast process what she said.Oh they'd be back. They always came back..

* * *

Indeed they did.

At the stroke of 9, when the last I Love Lucy episode had ended, Allison heard a faint knocking at the door.

"Yes?" she replied, as if she had no idea who it could be.

Her mom and dadcame waltzing(not literallywaltzing of course,they weren't big fans of the art of dance.)in with a plate of milk and cookies.

_Wow, that's a first..for my entire life,and I'm how old now?16?_

"Look, Ali, we never meant for all of this to happen. We thought that maybe it would be just easier to ignore everything that was going wrong, so that maybe we could just forget about it for a little while. I guess that didn't work out so well,eh?"

_Well of course not.I'm a teenager. I WILL scream at you if you piss me off._

This is what you would call the classic heart to heart talk. The whole deal about parents having faults too, and sometimes having to have their teenage daughters keep them in line.

Her parents were genuinely interested about her life now, and proceeded to ask her every question they could think of, starting with how her 7th grade year was.

It was little annoying, but atleast her parents cared now.

And through all the talking, her mind still didn't wander from Andy for even a split second. Well...maybe she was caught off guard for a FEW seconds, when her parents tried giving her the old talk about the birds and the bees..You know, the one she had heard from family life classes in 8th grade.

But anyway, back to the whole Andy thing. What would happen tomorrow, when he was back in school?She knew now that he wouldn't ignore her, but how would the other 900 nosy teens of Shermer High react?


	7. Chapter 7

**Omg, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like a million years... But chapter seven is FINALLY here, after uhmm...six months :X**

* * *

Chapter 7- The Wrong Words will Strand you

For most teens, the day of the week to hate is Monday. Giving up your weekend, waking up early and listening to a boring teacher for half your day. To Allison, Tuesday seemed like the hellish day. Her heart was looking forward to this day, of course, but her head.?Not so much.

Every school seems to have a clique problem. You have your different groups: the jocks, the nerds, the loners, the stoners, the preps, etc. Those groups, of course, are all very different, but have one thing in common. No matter how much they say that they hate gossip, they all want to be witness to the drama. Something to take their minds off their own lives, and joke on someone else's.

This is how Allison thought that the school would view her relationship with Andy. Like every girl in school, no matter how pretty, or ugly, or bitchy they were, would take one look at her and ask Andy how in the world he could possibly like her over them. That was her biggest fear, when she woke up suddenly at 4 a.m.

She went and took her shower, just like a normal morning, and then took her daily cup of tea outside. Now, for the most part, watching sunrises calms people, but not Ali. She began to think less and less about Andy, and more and more about the mean wrestlers.

* * *

Andy, on the other hand, wasn't really doing much thinking. He was sound asleep until five, dreaming that Larry was taping his dad's buns together, but then his alarm went off. The buzzing signaled for his parents to come into his hospital bedroom, and get him up, so they could take him home, and then to school.

"Now, Andy, you're sure that you're ready to go back to school? You'll be fine on your crutches?" asked his overly concerned mother.

"Yes, mom, I'll be fine, I promise."

The three of them drove home from the hospital in silence, and they each had their own reason for being so quiet. Andy's mother was, of course, just worrying about him, hoping he wouldn't fall down at school or anything humiliating like that. His dad, being the arrogant SOB he is, only thought about how to get back at the drunk girl who caused his son to not be able to wrestle. And Andy, last but not least, was only looking forward to seeing his sweetheart, but not his wrestling buddies.

* * *

When Shermer High's bell for homeroom rang at seven, Andy hobbled into class late, his freshman sister carrying his books for him. The whole class ignored the morning announcements to watch his left leg falter as he handed a tardy note to the teacher. He spotted John in the back of the classroom, still looking a bit stoned probably from smoking up before school, gaping at his leg. "Wow" he mouthed, and Andy took the seat in front of him.

"Man, what happened to you?"

"Oh you know, the norm, car crash"

And they both slept their way through English.

**

* * *

**

In 3rd period, the last bell before lunch, Andy and Ali were in the same class. Their anal professor had made a seating charting for the class, much to the despair of the couple. They sat on complete opposite sides of the room, something that Andy seemed to not be able to cope with. He ripped out a sheet of notebook paper quietly and jotted down a few sentences. He folded it, tapped the boy next to him on the shoulder, and told him to pass it to Allison.

He passed it to the girl next to him and she passed it to the girl next to her. But, when she got the note, she opened it up, like it was addressed to her. Who knew that her name was also Allison?

She read the note, smiled and blushed to no end, and began to write back when the teacher turned suddenly around from the blackboard.

"Miss Peirman, would you like to share something with the class?"

The girl shook her head, but the boy in front of her grabbed the note quickly. "Maybe she doesn't want to share, but I will." He looked over the note, seemed a little surprised and began to read aloud.

_Ali,_

_It is such shit that we are on different sides of the classroom. I can't wait to be with you. Meet me at lunch in the courtyard by the little apple tree. _

_Love,_

_Andy._

The boy laughed at this, and gave the note back to the faulty Allison.

The real Allison of course was flustered, and looked at Andrew like she was about to cry.

_Why would he send a note to her?? I thought he liked me...Stupid me!_

She stood up suddenly, surprising even the teacher, who told her sit back down. It took all her strength to stick up her middle finger, and run out.

Andy felt so bad, because he knew that if he had chased after her, it would have taken him five minutes just to get to the door, and at least 20 minutes to get down to where she was now, huddling in the girls bathroom, bawling her eyes out.

In the classroom, commotion ensued, and Andy was bombarded with comments and questions.

"You know, it's sad how pathetic and jealous some girls are," said the other Allison, "What was up with that?"

Normally, Andy would just not be mean to a girl, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Shut up, you little twit! That's my girlfriend!"

Before the girl could even get a word out, the bell rang, and Andy hobbled out as fast as he could. It really didn't do him any good, though, because well- no boys are allowed in the girl's bathroom.


End file.
